


悬溺（三）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	悬溺（三）

杨淏翔第二天没陪张云雷去医院。第二天是情人节，杨淏翔要陪自己傍家。张云雷也见过两次，在后台。人长的漂亮，气质也好。  
  
张云雷一个人拿着化验单子坐在医院走廊里的椅子上的时候也有点失落。他想，自己好像真的挺贱的。  
  
可感情这回事，不容自己做主的。  
  
走廊那头是儿科，正值春天，孩子容易生病，哭声此起彼伏。张云雷盯着那边瞅了一会才下楼，自己都没明白自己看什么呢。  
  
下午在玫瑰园书房陪着师父写字。一直到晚上郭德纲才问了他一句想什么呢。  
  
张云雷翻了一页书，说：“琢磨新活。”  
  
师父一开始没说话，下去吃饭的时候说：“磨出来了拿给我看看。”  
  
张云雷说好，心虚的汗都下来了。晚上洗完澡出来，盯着手机屏幕发呆，想和杨九郎说句话，又不知道说什么好。  
  
晚安，太早了。  
  
我没病，太刻意。  
  
正想退出去的时候杨九郎的微信弹出来了。  
  
—师父家呢吗？  
  
张云雷回了一个“嗯”，觉得有点冷淡，又加了一句“在呢”。  
  
—来我这吗？  
  
张云雷想问怎么了，怕杨九郎不想回答，就只说了好。  
  
他之前没去过杨九郎那，两个人对活都是杨九郎来玫瑰园。  
  
杨九郎给了张云雷地址，张云雷和姐姐说去翔子那对新活去，晚上大概不回来了。  
  
杨淏翔喝了点酒，不多，就是脸红红的。也没拿张云雷当客人，开了门就坐回沙发上看球了。  
  
张云雷看着门口那双女士拖鞋，估摸杨九郎女朋友大概刚刚来过。打开鞋柜拿了一双一次性拖鞋穿上了，坐到杨淏翔旁边。他不爱看球赛，也不懂球。他爱看电视剧，宫斗宅斗什么的。  
  
“吵架了？”张云雷试探性的问了这么一句。  
  
杨淏翔拿遥控器把声音提高了两个格。  
  
“给脸不要。甭提她。”  
  
本来是情人节，好好约个会，晚上回家睡个觉，挺好的事。非要查手机，还翻家里东西。杨淏翔烦了，俩人就吵了一架，女朋友摔门走了。  
  
这脸给你你不要，有的是人要。杨淏翔这么想，就把张云雷叫家来了。  
  
杨淏翔看张云雷不敢说话了，气消了一半，手伸到茶几下面拿出一个盒子。  
  
“看看，喜欢吗？”  
  
张云雷看着那个藏青色的小盒，拿手托起来打开。是一对男款钻石耳钉。  
  
“送我的？”  
  
“情人节快乐。”  
  
杨淏翔剩下那一半的气在看见张云雷感动的样子后彻底消没了。  
  
小孩一下红了眼眶，畏畏缩缩的试探着倾身想亲他，杨淏翔没躲也没迎。  
  
两个人的唇就差了一厘米的时候张云雷颤着声线开口：“我…我今天去做体检了，都是阴性。我干…”张云雷想说自己干净的，突然觉得不配，改了口说：“我没病…”  
  
话还没说完就被杨淏翔摁着后脑吻上来。张云雷又惊又喜，还没怎么和别人亲过嘴，只知道打开牙关递了舌头给杨淏翔。耳朵根红的要滴血，连换气都不会，让杨淏翔亲得直哆嗦，脚趾头都偷偷蜷了起来，腿并起来悄悄的磨。  
  
杨淏翔拿手伸进去摸了一把，沾了点前列腺液。  
  
“这就硬了？”  
  
“怎么连接吻都不会，嗯？”  
  
杨淏翔拉着张云雷的手摁在自己隆起的胯间，单手解开张云雷的腰带。  
  
张云雷慌的拿手去遮，带着哭腔喊不要看。  
  
“你不会喜欢的，我转过去吧，不要看了。”  
  
杨淏翔让他逗笑了。  
  
“怎么着啊，让老公看看小小磊都不行。”  
  
其实杨淏翔自打操过张云雷之后回去也研究，男人管他操的是什么性别，虚荣心使得他们总是希望床伴也能舒服，这是对自己能力的最好肯定。  
  
小东西已经硬起来了，贴着肚皮。杨淏翔拿手撸了两下张云雷就蹬着腿要跑，被杨淏翔摁着胯骨固定在沙发上。  
  
张云雷手脚发软，折腾半天也没把杨淏翔裤子脱下来。杨淏翔俯下身亲他，把自己那东西掏出来和张云雷的放到一块撸。  
  
张云雷搂着杨淏翔的脖子觉得自己在做梦。哼哼唧唧的说润滑油在自己裤子口袋里。  
  
杨淏翔拿手在张云雷后面摁了摁，还有点肿。  
  
“乖，今天不做了。你后面没好呢。”  
  
张云雷呜咽一声。  
  
“怎么，不被操射不出来？”杨淏翔问，手指揉搓着张云雷深粉色的龟头。  
  
张云雷哆哆嗦嗦的去抓杨淏翔的几把，声音细若蚊蝇。  
  
“想吃…”  
  
于是张云雷跪在了地毯上，终于如愿以偿的干起了自己最熟练的事。但杨淏翔的几把不一样，这是喜欢的人的几把。吃一百次也不会腻。  
  
杨淏翔让他自己边口边把上衣也脱了，去揉搓他的乳尖。  
  
张云雷的乳尖是浅褐色，乳晕也小小的，颤巍巍的挺立着。  
  
杨淏翔摁着他的后脑勺，把性器尽可能的操进张云雷的嘴里。张云雷乖乖的打开食道给他做深喉。没一会突然伸手推杨淏翔，腰往前挺了两下，就那么射了。  
  
杨淏翔往他下面一看，笑了。  
  
“你被人操嘴下面都能射啊？射我地毯上了师哥。”  
  
张云雷眼角流下的也不知道是生理泪水还是什么，含着杨淏翔的几把没法说话，只拿腮去嘬杨淏翔的龟头，像是在讨好道歉。  
  
“操，真他妈骚。”杨淏翔感叹一句，狠摁了几下张云雷的脑袋，抽出来对着张云雷的脸撸。  
  
张云雷就张着嘴接着。有射偏的，就拿手抹进嘴里。  
  
那晚俩人还真没做爱，杨淏翔就那么搂着他睡了一宿。张云雷认床，突然换了地方还有点睡不踏实，早早醒了。洗漱的时候看见了杨淏翔扔在洗衣机上的内裤，顺手拿起来洗了晾在阳台上。又给杨淏翔做完了早饭才走。  
  
杨淏翔醒了溜达到厨房倒水喝，看见放在桌上的早餐，下面还压了张纸条。  
  
—早，我回师父那了，早饭要是凉了拿微波炉热一下就好。  
  
字写的歪歪扭扭，最后还配了个不太好看的小笑脸。杨淏翔端着杯子笑了，一回头，阳台上晾着一条内裤。  
  
杨淏翔站在那看了半天，喝了口水，没笑出来。因为他发现自己心跳有点快，脸上有点热。  
  
啧，张云雷要真是个娘们该多好。杨淏翔这样想，把早餐倒进垃圾桶里。  
  
  
  
——tbc  
  
  
  
一点废话：杨淏翔你真的不是人


End file.
